


何处安眠

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 在某个瞬间，戈登希望他是错的。如果蝙蝠侠必须为了这座城市付出一切，那么至少把那个纸杯蛋糕要加三倍糖的布鲁斯留给他。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne(if you squint), Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	何处安眠

戈登接起电话的时候，警局里正因为哥谭近日的异常天气忙作一团。气候紊乱本应当是气象局担心的问题，但当人们在街角的垃圾桶旁发现一块被字面意义冻成冰的流浪汉，而哥谭才刚刚步入初秋的时候，警局发现他们无法置身事外。

戈登反手关上了办公室的隔音门：“吉姆·戈登。”

“嗨，吉姆。”

电话另一端的声音噙着笑意，因为电流的缘故有些失真，轻轻巧巧地落在戈登耳边，和门外的人声鼎沸仿佛两个世界。

“韦恩先生？”戈登用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，迅速套上了外套，给门外的警员一个‘准备出警’的眼神，“你现在在哪，对方的要求是什么？”

“我想我在……”对面的声音停顿了片刻，就好像他在环顾四周，“韦恩庄园的书房里。”他笑起来，“放心，吉姆，阿尔弗雷德不会绑架我的。”

戈登的动作停住了。他叹了口气，挥了挥手解除了出警准备。

“你有什么事？”他压低了声音。

“没事就不能打给你吗？你知道，聊聊天，喝口茶什么的。”

戈登捏了捏眉心，“我在工作。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯的声音里带着一丝委屈，他念道，“过几天，可能是后天，韦恩企业会举办一个慈善晚会，用于哥谭警局的建设和物资补充……只是想让你先知道。”

“谢谢你……提前告诉我。但我真的要继续工作了，好吗？”戈登发现自己不自觉地用上了哄小孩的语气，他正要脱下外套，却被降温冻得打了个哆嗦，他决定就这样继续穿着，“这鬼天气……”

“我知道。糟透了，不是吗？”对面低声咕哝，“那么，再会了，吉姆。”他挂断了电话。戈登发现自己从来没有机会说出再见。

一整天的忙碌以后，警局依然对这近乎可怕的天气状况束手无策，却又收到了两例结冰尸体的报告。由于他们曾是流浪汉，没有人来认领，警局尚且应付得了，但戈登已经开始为城市地下的管道系统忧虑起来。

当晚家里的空调停止了工作，戈登翻出了羽绒服和羽绒被，蜷缩着试图入眠。

吉姆抓着外套的一角，少见地犹豫不决。玻璃外面，一个看起来只有十岁的孩子独自坐在椅子里，周围打着电话的警员川流不息，而甚至没有人给他披上一条受惊毯。或许是因为当时天气尚属温暖，又或许因为那个孩子作为韦恩的身份已经远远盖过了他作为布鲁斯的事实。

吉姆并非心里咨询师，但他是一位出色的警员。他看到韦恩的手指绞在一起，试图阻止它们继续颤抖。他的眼神空洞迷茫，看起来正在缓缓死去。

吉姆走了过去，蹲下身把外套披到他身上，又整理了衣领，确保他被严实地裹好。吉姆对他微笑：“会好起来的，孩子。会没事的。”

现在想起来，戈登甚至记不清楚他当时说了什么，又有哪些只是徒增了二次伤害。但十年以前，吉姆只知道他必须说点什么，而韦恩抓紧他的外套，手指的颤抖渐渐趋于稳定。

吉姆的手机还在口袋里不停地震动，这条新闻已经吸引了过多的媒体，就像嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼。他把一只手伸进口袋关掉了手机。他伸出手，想碰一碰韦恩的肩膀。但那孩子猛地一缩，躲开了他的手掌。

“会好的。”他只能不停地重复。

韦恩没有点头也没有摇头，只是看着他，或者说他的方向，抓着外套的指节泛着不健康的青白。在他身边仿佛有一个空间力场，走进的人不得不和他一起凝固。

这样的凝固持续到一个一身黑衣的中年绅士匆忙出现。

“布鲁斯……老天啊，布鲁斯。”他带着浓重的英国口音，手里紧紧攥着他的帽子，几乎要跪倒在那孩子身边。

韦恩站了起来，因为血压的缘故踉跄了两步。他扑进了中年人的怀里。

“阿尔弗雷德……”他啜泣道，整个夜晚第一次哭了出来。

“谢谢您对他的帮助……戈登警官。”被称作阿尔弗雷德的绅士眼里噙着泪水，只有作为一个绅士的体面让他保持着礼节。吉姆对他们点点头，感觉自己的眼圈也开始发热。

直到他们走出他的视线，吉姆才想起布鲁斯还披着他的外套。

戈登被冷空气冻醒的时候，天边已经微明。他向窗外看去，惊恐地发现那并非破晓，而是街道上覆盖的稀薄雪花反射的月光。戈登匆忙起身穿上毛衣，打开衣柜寻找冬装。

他找到了一件过于陈旧的大衣和一件夹克外套。他看着那件外套犹豫了一会儿。

在布鲁斯带走他外套的第二天，吉姆收到了一个包裹，里面是和原先款式相近，但相当于他三个月薪水的一件新外套，里面附着一张手写的字条。

“戈登先生，  
实在抱歉，韦恩先生目前难以入睡，他整夜抓着您的外套。  
请您先将就些日子，我们会尽快将它归还。  
阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃司”

那张字条现在还在衣服的口袋里。他告诉韦恩可以留着他的那件，但出于某种心理，这一件他也从来没有穿出过家门。

一阵寒意从毛衣的缝隙里钻进来，戈登咒骂一声，把它从衣柜里拿了出来。只是穿在大衣里面，没有关系的，他告诉自己。它确实十分保暖。

而当他全副武装地站在警局的天台上，面对着一个沉默的哥谭黑骑士时，他真心实意地替对方感到寒冷。他开始想象对方的制服内侧会不会贴满了暖宝宝。

“你晚上从不睡觉的吗？”他尝试打破寂静。

蝙蝠侠沉默地看着他。

“咳，”戈登清了清嗓子，“我们发现了三例……冰冻人，”他看了一眼手机，“四例了。他们的共同特点是全身被冰冻，尽管现在的气温很低，但他们就像是整个人成为了冰块。我们试着解冻他们，但由于发现太晚，新陈代谢已经停止了。”

“冰块？”蝙蝠侠皱起眉。

“对，就像真正的冰块一样。我们怀疑是类似液氮的手法。”

蝙蝠侠看上去对他的推断充耳不闻：“我需要近距离分析他们。”

戈登为难了几秒，“在他们换班的时候。我给你尽量争取五分钟。”

“十五分钟。”蝙蝠侠留下一个不可能完成的任务，冷酷地转身就走。

戈登悄无声息地接近一桌甜点塔。韦恩家的玛芬总是甜美到不可思议，即使是他的肌肉也无法拒绝这个。

“局长！”

戈登缩回了手，转过身对着布鲁斯微笑：“韦恩先生。”

“我以为你不会来。”布鲁斯笑得像那只水果玛芬，“每到冬天你们总是忙得不行。”

“盛情难却。”戈登也笑了笑。

“走吧，我们去人少些的地方聊。”布鲁斯没端着酒杯的手把那盘点心塞进戈登手里，随后不容拒绝地搭在他后背上，把他引向二层的露台。

戈登得到了他的甜点，本来也不在乎他站在哪里。警局局长本来就不是被搭讪的热点对象，尤其像戈登这样“油盐不进”却不知为何还四肢完整的更是无人问津。

“焰火演出马上就要开始了。”布鲁斯说。

戈登其实并不太喜欢烟花。你并不能要求一个隔三岔五和火药打交道的人对这种同源物产生多大的好感。但他看布鲁斯似乎写满期待的神情，只好把小臂搭在露台的栏杆上，一只手端着盘子，一只手吃甜点。

五颜六色的焰火在不远处的天边亮起，下方的宴会里宾客欢呼鼓掌。手里的玛芬一会儿像草莓味，一会儿像香蕉味。戈登不知为什么突然觉得有些好笑，他偏头看向布鲁斯。一开始兴致高昂的人反而显得心不在焉，布鲁斯几乎不停地喝着手里的香槟酒。戈登意识到他和自己一样，对火药挂钩的产品都不感兴趣。

那又何必装出一副兴高采烈的样子呢。戈登想。

“喜欢吗？”布鲁斯注意到他的目光，他笑了笑。

“噢，我得说实话，我没吃过更好的点心了。”戈登连连点头。

“我本来是想问焰火演出的，不过很高兴你喜欢。”布鲁斯说，“我和阿尔弗雷德一起做的。”

“你？”戈登冲口而出，他掩饰尴尬地轻咳一声，“我是说，我以为你从不下厨。”

“怎么，你不相信？”布鲁斯笑道，“下周末你再过来，我自己做给你吃。”

他从戈登的碟子里拿走了最后一块——它甚至已经被戈登咬了一口——塞进嘴里：“糖放多了。”煞有介事地评价道。

戈登现在知道为什么明知这个脑子空空的富二代从不把什么东西放在心上，还有那么多人趋之若鹜了——在满天焰火的映衬下，哥谭王子以一种让人受宠若惊的随意态度品尝你已经吃过一口的点心，仿佛两人是多年的至交好友。他闪烁着灯火的睫毛让这一切仿佛沉浸在幻梦里，戈登不断提醒自己已经有了女儿，好让心脏跳得稍慢一点。

“你下周末不是要接受采访？”他最后说。

“是吗？”布鲁斯看起来真心实意地愣住了。

“他们因为你接受采访还专门刊登了一版。说这是你第一次接受大都会报纸的采访。”

“大都会……”布鲁斯嘟囔着划开手机，戈登看着他点开了一个名为‘掌上阿弗’的应用程序，‘星球日报’四个字猛地占满了屏幕。

“噢，克拉克。”戈登恍惚间觉得他翻了个白眼。

“所以——”

“别担心，既然已经答应了你，我会把它推掉的。”布鲁斯手指一动删除了那项日程，几乎是立刻就收到了一条写满问号的短信。他瞥了一眼，关掉了手机，对戈登笑道，“韦恩总是言出必行。”

戈登想说不用这么麻烦的。想说他那天不一定有时间。想问问他鸽了采访怎么就算言出必行了。但因为他不知道该先说哪句，索性三句都留在脑子里：“只要你愿意。”

无论怎样，这里的甜点确实值得，他想。

布鲁斯笑容甜美，他三两口吃完了最后那块玛芬，露出惊讶的神色：“噢，是菠萝味的。”

戈登觉得他似乎又不那么确定了。

“我很确定它只是成分普通的巧克力甜饼，布鲁斯少爷。”

在布鲁斯皱眉研究的第十分钟，阿尔弗雷德适时从他身后路过，在他手边放下热茶。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他咕哝道，看起来完全没有被说服。

“这是戈登给我的巧克力甜饼。”他举着叉子好像眼前的美味点心是某种生化武器，“这意味着什么？”他谨慎地把它从中间一劈两半，“没有字条……”

“你已经让它经过三次X光了，布鲁斯少爷。如果你不想吃，我很确定垃圾桶就在你的右侧。”

“这是某种暗示吗？蝙蝠侠看起来黑暗又强大，实则像这块点心一样，”布鲁斯把其中一半切成四分之一，“……不堪一击。”

“……实则甜得要命。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔道，“并且无益于身体健康，先生。”

布鲁斯露出一个‘受到冒犯’的神情。

他到最后也没有吃掉那块可怜的饼干。但他在他的平安夜梦境里被巧克力淹没了。

“你在发热，韦恩先生。”戈登不动声色地把一只手放在布鲁斯的小臂上。

“我很好。”布鲁斯嘟囔道，“都怪你太辣了。”

戈登收回手。布鲁斯失去了支点，在酒桌旁边危险地晃荡。

“两天前你还听上去一切正常。”看在那些名酒的份上，戈登还是扶住了他，“怎么回事？”

“噢，这几天降温太厉害了……”急冻人一抬手，整个房间就冰天雪地。他在失温症的第一阶段被冻成了冰块，顺利滑入了第二阶段。最后他几乎是凭着本能回到了蝙蝠车里，在接触到座椅的第三秒失去了意识。

醒过来以后，他不得不面对止咳糖浆、退烧药片以及阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光。

“你应该再当心一些。”戈登的声音忽近忽远，“毕竟……健康状况……许多人……关注。”

“什么？”布鲁斯晃了晃头，试图把耳鸣晃消失掉。

戈登四下望了望，随后迅速地把手背贴上了他的额头：“你起码有一百零四度，我不明白你的管家为什么还会让你下楼。”

“我致辞了吗？”布鲁斯在戈登把他拽向休息区的时候迷迷糊糊地问。

“那重要？”戈登语气不善，布鲁斯迅速地露出一个心虚的笑容。

“这是流程问题。我至少要把支票签了……嘿，这可是给你们警局的钱。”布鲁斯在被按在沙发上、拽松领带和解开前两颗扣子的时候断断续续地反抗着，终于守护住了自己的第三颗纽扣，“别……现在已经开始变得有点奇怪了，吉姆。”

“没人在乎这笔钱。”戈登焦躁地寻找阿尔弗雷德的身影。最后他不得不暂时把自己的手帕浸到装酒瓶的冰块里，然后按在布鲁斯额头上。他庆幸于与会的大部分是警员，而警员们才不会在拥有满席的高热量快乐食物时还走进休息室。

“现在是你在胡言乱语了。”布鲁斯因为突然的寒意吸了口气，他试图把那块手帕摘下来，“我好冷。我太冷了。”

戈登抿了抿嘴唇，通常他是被芭芭拉照顾的那个。他知道如何给中枪的人员实施急救，却对普通的感冒发烧束手无策。

“我是冷人……”布鲁斯嘟囔着。“冻僵先生……你说他看过冰雪奇缘吗？是不是连动画片也有可能教人作恶？不能说是艾莎的错，是吧？”

“不是她的错，以及我们会抓住他的。”戈登承诺道。人们在束手无策的时候总是希望能发挥自己的专长。比方说戈登此时想立即出警追捕急冻人，然后把他审讯上三天三夜。

“你们？你和——”布鲁斯垂着眼，手里捏着那块已经被他的体温蒸得温暖的手帕，“蝙蝠侠吗？”

戈登不置可否。

布鲁斯嗤笑一声，“他不行。”

“你不能这么说。”

“我当然能……如果蝙蝠侠行的话，我为什么会变成这个样子？”

“你把它说得像是蝙蝠侠的责任。”戈登皱起眉，他总觉得布鲁斯这句话有哪里奇怪，却又一时说不上来。

“当他妈的然了……”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，拖长了声音。

戈登还没来得及为这句粗口感到惊讶，一个沉稳的英音凭空出现：“注意语言，布鲁斯少爷。”

“嗷——阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯几乎吓得叫出声，他及时的挽救让这句话听上去只是一个开头破音的名字。

戈登也被神出鬼没的管家吓了一跳，这会儿布鲁斯还躺在他大腿上——领口敞开，两颊晕红，他感到一丝微妙的尴尬。然而体贴的英国绅士并没有对此做出评价，而是按顺序为布鲁斯的失礼举动感到抱歉，感谢了他的照看，并把布鲁斯扶了起来，让他靠在沙发上自己坐着。

“你怎么在这儿。”布鲁斯在看清了来人以后就没再睁过眼睛，一副任人摆弄的样子让戈登都替他感到一丝危险。

“到了您致辞的时间，却寻不到您的身影，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地从口袋里拿出一板药片。布鲁斯循着锡板的响动张开手，把药片塞进嘴里，在阿尔弗雷德能把温水递给他以前就把它们吞了下去。

随后他去致了辞，签了支票，在来宾的掌声中表现得像一次普通的微醺，只有戈登担心着他会不会说到一半晕倒过去。

噢不，他不会，他还能一边发热一边胖揍北极熊呢。阿尔弗雷德在心里回答。

这是戈登第十六次尝试在家里温暖的壁炉边度过圣诞节。前十五个平安夜他无一遗落地接到了出警电话，于是他不得不在切好土豆和胡萝卜的时候、热腾腾的烤鸡刚刚出炉的时候、装点圣诞树的时候对妻子（现在已经是前妻了）面露抱歉地说一句“紧急任务”，然后叼着芭芭拉最后一秒钟塞进他嘴里的三明治，三步并两步地披上大衣，冲进室外的冷空气里。

今年他甚至并未抱有希望。他把手机调成铃声状态，远远地放在门口，好让自己有理由在接收消息的路上多吃几口刚出炉的巧克力甜饼。芭芭拉已经学会了在十秒钟之内为他打包好满满一袋的小零食。第一次他还试图拒绝，但在他成功地把其中一块以‘吃不完’为借口塞进蝙蝠侠的皮革手套里以后，他总是有意无意地让芭芭拉多装点。

手机铃声在他们吃完前菜的时候不负众望地响起。

戈登擦了擦手，走到门口去拿手机。警员向他报告了哥谭银行的一起抢劫案。他叹了口气，正要回复，手机里跳出了另一条消息。

“不用去。”

戈登眨了眨眼睛。芭芭拉已经把纸袋子举了起来。

匿名短信又闪了闪。

“我会解决。”

他意识到这是谁了。戈登气急败坏地点击了回拨，不出所料听到了空号提示音。

“我仿佛看到了希望。”芭芭拉的声音传过来。

“噢，你不用来了，头儿。我们刚到警局，那伙人已经被丢在门口了。”警员给他打来电话，“虽然他是个罪犯，但他算是给我们所有人在平安夜放了假。噢，这一秒我爱惨那家伙了。”

戈登挂掉通讯，不知道自己该感到愉快还是失职还是怎么。

“呃，蝙蝠侠已经抓到人了。所以我想我不用……”他斟酌着语气，尽量使自己显得不要那么充满爱意。

“我爱蝙蝠侠！”芭芭拉欢呼起来。

“甜心，那是个法外义警，经常让警员很没面子。”戈登觉得自己应该说点什么。

“我想做他的罗宾！你说他会收女罗宾吗？”芭芭拉显然没有听进一个字，她快活地往戈登盘子里添鸡肉和热汤，“他对猫女那么温柔，一定不忍心拒绝我。你们下次见面记得把我引荐给他！”

戈登扶着额头：“你不许接近蝙蝠侠，这太危险了。”

“随你怎么说。你还要抓他呢，还不是天天晚上在阳台和他约会。”

“芭芭拉——”戈登充满警告地说。

芭芭拉没理他，看起来因为自己不用（再次）独自吃完一整只鸡欣喜若狂。戈登放下了手机，终于也露出一个安心的微笑。

当天深夜，戈登在即将入睡的时候听到了屋檐上的轻响。他以出警的速度冲进厨房抓起纸袋子，又披上大衣冲出门外。

或许是被他的速度震撼到，那只巨大的蝙蝠在房顶停顿了片刻。

“呃，请等一下！”

在黑影即将流泻的前一秒，戈登举起了纸袋。

“我以为你今晚不会有案件了。”蝙蝠侠没有接。

“不，不是案件……”戈登从室外的梯子爬到他身边。大衣里面只有毛绒睡衣，他稍微跺了跺脚。蝙蝠侠几乎是立刻挪到了风口。

“芭芭拉做的，我稍微指导了她一下。”戈登打开袋子递过去。蝙蝠侠把满满一包小饼干抱在怀里，看起来几乎不知所措。

“只是……谢谢你为我们做的……以及圣诞快乐。”他说。

蝙蝠侠迅速地点了点头，裹挟着小饼干随风而去。

戈登看着那片阴影直到他觉得蝙蝠侠应该已经离开了他的目力极限。他转过身下楼，走进房门的一刻，本该早已睡着的女孩在卧室门口看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你引荐我了吗？”她满怀希望地问。

“局长。”

戈登猛地一颤，他转过头，努力掩饰自己过快的心跳：“老天，你真是吸血鬼啊？”

蝙蝠侠对他手里的文件偏了偏头。

“噢，是失踪案。”戈登推了推眼镜，把仿佛人间蒸发的几个名字一一报出来，以及最后的目击地点，“人员失踪之间的联系还在寻找，但是失踪地点却很奇怪。就好像是走到一个井盖上，然后噗的一下就消失了。”

蝙蝠侠接过文件翻了两页：“我会去查。”

较长的句子终于暴露了他的嗓音。“你也感冒了？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答：“也？”

“噢，我一个朋友前几天也烧得厉害。”戈登说，他发现自己似乎大概正开始和蝙蝠侠闲聊。这个认知让他后背一冷，“好在急冻人已经控制住了，那些雪总会化掉的。”

他低下头，手指揉搓口袋里的锡板。那本来是他为布鲁斯买的药，但他们在那次宴会以后就没再见过面了。他犹豫再三：“你要不要——”

他独自一人四下张望。

“韦恩少爷正在等待您的光临。”阿尔弗雷德得体地引他进门。

“噢，好的。好的……”戈登朝楼梯远眺，“我该在哪里找他？”

“请随我来。”阿尔弗雷德替他挂好帽子，注意到戈登似乎在犹豫自己要不要脱鞋，“布鲁斯少爷特意嘱咐了，请您不要拘束。就像在家里一样。”

那也是像在蝙蝠侠家里一样。戈登唾弃着自己的紧张，他明明来过这里。只不过那时候的宴会厅人满为患，不像现在一样空空荡荡，越发大得吓人。

他跟着阿尔弗雷德跋涉过一条长长的走廊，在尽头的厨房里传出两个人交谈的声音，一个是布鲁斯的，另外一个则显得更年轻。

“我说了会把回答发到你邮箱里……你今天不用来的。”

“我来送苹果派，你和阿尔弗雷德的份。谢谢你救我，布鲁斯。上周旷工了两天，再交不出采访佩里会杀了我的……”

“你知道我不能每周被你采访吧。”

“我会想出别的理由的……北极科考？探秘热带雨林？”

“不如采访超人去。给所有人都省了麻烦。”

“布鲁斯……”

那个年轻人的声音戛然而止。戈登发现他已经站到了厨房门口。阿尔弗雷德从他身后消失了，就像他的出现一样深不可测。戈登迟疑地敲了敲门框。

厨房内，已经在看着他的两个人同时对他打了招呼。那个陌生的年轻人站了起来，而布鲁斯只是朝他挥了挥手。

“噢，抱歉。布鲁斯和我说了下午他会和人做些点心。”他友好地伸出手，“克拉克·肯特，星球日报记者。”

“吉姆·戈登。”戈登和他握了手，感觉到年轻人不寻常的手劲。

“戈登局长。”克拉克推了推眼镜，带着敬意说，“感谢您为哥谭所做的一切，很高兴认识您。”

“彼此彼此。”戈登微笑道，手指在两个人之间比划一番，“你们是朋友？”

在某一个瞬间，他发现克拉克迅速地朝布鲁斯露出一个‘怎么办’的惊恐神情，但那个让他感觉自己像撞破偷情的尴尬时刻转瞬即逝。布鲁斯在沙发上放松地吸了口气：“是啊，好到他可以在我的日程软件里为所欲为。”

“黑入别人的私人账号是犯罪，肯特先生。”戈登提醒道。

“我没有，我和阿尔弗雷德预约了。”遵纪守法的好记者克拉克显得有些委屈，“打了好久电话。”

布鲁斯露出一个被他逗笑了的神情。戈登惊讶地发现布鲁斯从未显得如此放松。不是在男女之间的游刃有余，而是真正的轻松。这让他显得前所未有的真实。

“好吧，那下次你可以直接黑进我的日程软件，让维克多教你。”布鲁斯说。

戈登清了清嗓子。

布鲁斯闭上嘴，对克拉克眨了眨眼。于是克拉克也笑起来，“好啦，我不打扰你们两个了。”他站起身，把一个略显陈旧的挎包背起来，“再会，布鲁斯。”他对戈登点点头，“局长。”

“你下午有别的安排吗？”戈登脱口而出。

这下连布鲁斯都愣住了。

“我……没有，我是说，本来要采访韦恩先生……”克拉克突然显得磕磕绊绊。

“你想约他？”布鲁斯挑起眉。

戈登瞪了他一眼，又看向克拉克，“我是说，你看起来很想和布鲁斯一起做甜点。”他在克拉克惊讶的眼神中解释道，“我不是只靠蝙蝠侠才当上的局长，孩子。”

“不，我不是那个意思……”

“你当然不是。”

两个人同时说道。布鲁斯站了起来，神情严肃，“你不能这样说，戈登。”

戈登眨了一下眼睛，感觉布鲁斯在这一刻很像另一个人，他同样熟悉的存在，“那是一个玩笑。”

“那就不要开这样的玩笑。”布鲁斯说，“你靠自己的能力和正直走到了今天，与蝙蝠侠没有任何关系。”

戈登一时不知道该如何回答，他感觉胸腔里有蝴蝶在扑动翅膀。或许是蝙蝠，谁知道呢。

“……倒不是说蝙蝠侠不厉害。”克拉克在一边低声嘟囔。

显然克拉克有着更好的玩笑话。布鲁斯的神情放松了，戈登再度顺畅地呼吸。

“我真的可以留下吗？”克拉克问。

“我觉得很好。”戈登说。

“如果那意味着我可以开始嗷嗷待哺的话。”布鲁斯说。

最后布鲁斯还是没能嗷嗷待哺。他和戈登、克拉克一样，挽起了袖子，努力避免面糊沾到脸上。由于克拉克的坚持，布鲁斯没有用电动打蛋器，在打发蛋白的道路上屡屡受挫。

“我有预感，你的小蛋糕会长得像一个饼。”克拉克说。他的蛋白已经出现了完美的冰激凌尖尖。

布鲁斯凶狠地瞪了他一眼，开始更加努力地搅拌碗里细小的白色泡沫。

戈登决定任由他的小蛋糕长成饼。他带着自己都没意识到的微笑看着面前的两个年轻人互相角力一般做着甜点，努力辨别糖粉和盐粒。或许是因为小时候的事，布鲁斯一直对他有种特殊的亲近感，而克拉克则本身就是人人都爱的好青年。他很高兴这次活动如此和谐又宁静。

“你加太多糖了，布鲁斯！”趁着克拉克看向他的蛋白，布鲁斯迅速地在克拉克碗里添了更大一勺糖粉。

“好吧，如果做出来太甜，你要把我这份也吃掉。”克拉克看着那座小山。

“你让这个韦恩显得很节俭。”

“节俭是美德。”

“我没有美德。”

他知道克拉克必然不像他口中那样普通。小镇男孩，堪萨斯的玉米地，他本不可能和布鲁斯·韦恩扯上关系。但话说回来，韦恩又哪里是一个普通的有钱人呢？他总是在以为别人看不见他的时候思索、忧虑，在人群之中显得孤独。

他想起那个眼神空洞的小男孩，肩膀上只有一件薄薄的夹克，却仿佛下一秒就会被压得四分五裂。而现在他眼里带着轻松的笑意，努力矜持着让自己不要显得太过满足。无论克拉克是谁，他都把布鲁斯照顾得很好。

戈登微笑起来，从未感觉自己如此理解阿尔弗雷德。

在放进烤箱以前，所有人的作品都得到了阿尔弗雷德的检阅。戈登怀疑他就在这一步施了魔法，否则无法解释这满满一盘的小蛋糕们。满满一盘。蓬松又柔软的。小蛋糕。一个饼都没有。

克拉克做了香蕉味，它们果然有点甜过头。布鲁斯做了巧克力味，克拉克怀疑这是为了掩饰可能的焦糊结果。戈登想让自己显得刚毅一些，于是做了原味。

三个人的小蛋糕扫荡工作在阿尔弗雷德的热量提示下被迫叫停。克拉克独自生活，布鲁斯渴望的眼神被阿尔弗雷德镇/压，于是没有吃完的小蛋糕们最后落入了芭芭拉的胃里。

“这是布鲁斯做的。”他在芭芭拉大口进食的时候随口说道。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯·韦恩？”芭芭拉嚼到一半，不敢置信地问。

“是他。”戈登皱起眉，觉得这个语气有些微妙，就好像他们很熟一样。他们很熟吗？布鲁斯·韦恩这么好熟吗？

芭芭拉没再说话，用一种饱含敬畏的眼神看着手里的巧克力纸杯蛋糕。而戈登要再过很长一段时间，才能理解那种敬畏出自何处。

哥谭一度沉入地狱。蝙蝠侠被贝恩击碎，戈登和其他警员不得不转入地下。已经没有人可以拯救他们了，但被蝙蝠侠宠坏的哥谭市民甚至无法有效自救。城内的大型企业四分五裂，有钱人被砸入地底，布鲁斯杳无音讯。戈登甚至希望他哪天被绑起来，不得不给他唯一信任的警/察打个电话。他知道自己会去的。即使只有一个人，即使要从黑暗里暴露出来。

人们在墙壁上，在电线杆上，在地面的角落里涂出蝙蝠的图案。蝙蝠侠终于不再被千夫所指，而成为了图腾一般的符号。越来越多的人在手电筒上贴着纸片，对着几米远的天空点亮微弱的蝙蝠灯。那些虚弱的呐喊在天空中一闪即逝，但总会有下一盏出现。人们希冀着蝙蝠侠看到其中一盏，然后回来解救他们。或者说人们希望彼此会这么觉得。

“他们还说大都会超人胸口的S是希望。”戈登笑道。

仍在实习期的年轻警员在他们藏身的洞穴里画着标准的小蝙蝠，闻言轻笑一声。

“他会回来的。”布莱克说。

“怎么回来？”戈登说，“哥谭已经被四面封锁，又有人说他被折断了脊椎。”

“哥谭要毁灭了，”布莱克告诉他，“他无论如何都会回来的。”

戈登说不上他的运气是好到极点还是差得不行。无论哪个，他都可以去买彩票了。

他试着把地上巨大的这只黑色蝙蝠搬到更隐蔽的地方。蝙蝠侠仍然清醒着，但抖得厉害，全身充满破碎的抽泣。至少他确定了这确实是个阳光杀不死的普通人。

“坚持住。”他在那对尖尖的耳朵旁边呼唤。

芭芭拉听到响动，从客厅里跑上露台。

“呃……”他还把蝙蝠侠的上半身抱在怀里。他不知道该怎么解释这个。

“你正试图扭断他的脖子？”芭芭拉替他解释道。

戈登严肃地点点头，手指摸到他后颈的冷汗。

“是怎么回事？”芭芭拉对他问道，“罗宾会来接你吗？”

“稻草人……”

“稻草人？”戈登问。

“他现在眼中的一切都是他最害怕的东西。”芭芭拉忧虑地解释道。戈登打算先不去追究芭芭拉是从哪知道的。

“没事的。”戈登说，让他听着自己的心跳，“我们不会伤害你。没有人可以伤害你。”

蝙蝠侠闭着眼睛，努力克制着自己不要把这两只张牙舞爪的血色蝙蝠撕成两半。

但他身后的那只一再挑战他的底线。它攫住他的手臂，拧断他的骨头，然后在剧烈的疼痛之中把他仍在颤动的手指贴到自己的颈动脉。

“谅你也不敢。”它哈哈大笑。

“别害怕。”它又说。

蝙蝠侠急促地呼吸着，直到他的意识把戈登的脸从那只蝙蝠里分离开。

“局长。”他说。蝙蝠在那身后若隐若现。芭芭拉震惊地长大了嘴。他反复告诉自己这不是为了把他吃掉。

他或许当时还没意识到这意味着什么。但此刻他无所畏惧。

不久之后罗宾匆匆降落到他们身边，把蝙蝠侠装进蝙蝠车里带走。戈登确信这孩子和他女儿交换了某种目光。他得找她谈谈。

“不可思议。”芭芭拉还在震惊，“我还从未听说有人可以战胜恐惧毒气。”

戈登把手上沾到的血擦干净，又拿出打火机点燃了那张纸：“他是蝙蝠侠。”

“是的，但除了这个……”芭芭拉凝视着火光，又看向戈登在火光里温暖而坚定的脸庞，“你真的很能安抚他。”

那种奇怪的感觉又出现了。他在安慰人这方面从来不太擅长，要说真正的成功案例寥寥无几。

“吉姆！”被绑在椅子上的人愉快地和他打招呼，“来得真快。”

“不然怎样，让蝙蝠侠救你吗。”戈登盯着他颧骨的淤青为他切断了绳索。

“也不是不行……”布鲁斯嘟囔着。

戈登哼了一声作为回应，给他披上一条受惊毯。

“我不需要这个。”布鲁斯有些嫌弃地拎起毯子的一角前后翻看。

戈登没有回话，目光扫过他指节上的红肿和擦伤，它们看起来很新，却不是刚刚添上去的。戈登惊讶于自己居然能被蒙蔽这么长时间。

“干嘛？”布鲁斯被他看得发毛。

但他又确实是那个满嘴跑火车、随时随地可以睡着、一边喊着‘我要超越光速’一边用兰博基尼撞进警车和货车之间的年轻人。

戈登在布鲁斯疑惑得惊恐的目光中揉了揉他的头发，转过身把他交给笔录的人员。

“城市应该知道是谁拯救了他们。”戈登喊道。

蝙蝠侠从驾驶舱里望出来。

在某个瞬间，戈登希望他是错的。如果蝙蝠侠必须为了这座城市付出一切，那么至少把那个纸杯蛋糕要加三倍糖的布鲁斯留给他。

“再见了，吉姆。”他拉动操纵杆。

“布鲁斯。”戈登几乎是紧紧地咬着他的话音叫道，“布鲁斯！”

“你确实……是个优秀的警探。”布鲁斯的声音被淹没在发动机巨大的轰鸣之中。

戈登追着蝙蝠机奔跑，直到他的肺里有火在燃烧，腿脚麻木得仿佛感觉不到。他跪在地上大口喘息，看着布鲁斯驾驶着蝙蝠飞机不顾一切地撞开大楼，飞向夕阳下斑斓的海面。

他想起外套、蝴蝶和巧克力纸杯蛋糕，想起他冷酷的眼神和温和的调笑。他想起纸条上所说的无法入眠的夜晚，甚至他那些不甚体面的梦境。无数的图景撞击着他的脑海，戈登张着嘴，眼泪争先恐后地在脸上涂画，而他甚至不想再说服自己那是过度奔跑的影响。

在某个瞬间，一个人影被无限放大。那个轻易和他聊起天的、自我介绍的时候会推眼镜的年轻人，想去北极找新闻的记者。戈登曾怀疑他、感激他、嫉妒他。而此刻，戈登只记得他在布鲁斯搅拌蛋白的时候望过去的眼神，以及布鲁斯在他身边浅淡的笑意。

“克拉克！！”他对着天空喊道。“克拉克·肯特！”他的嗓子和他的肺一起燃烧着，他甚至不知道声音发出了多少。他喊着一切他能想起来的求救话语。

在被泪水模糊的视野中，他看到一束光从大都会而来，迅速飞向那个为了哥谭付出了一切的身影。它飞得如此之快，以至于在城市上空就产生了音爆，不用想也知道有多少玻璃会碎得不成样子。

戈登看向远处巨大的蘑菇云，让天空和海洋为之变色。他仰着头大笑，意识到自己从来都不能保护他。他不会超速飞行，不会破解引/爆装置，不会驾驶那该死的飞行器。他一直被蝙蝠侠帮助着，而他能做的只有递过去一条并不被需要的受惊毯。

“我很高兴你没受伤。”戈登对他微笑。

“噢，我朝着他们身后喊了一声‘蝙蝠侠来了’，他们就落荒而逃。”记者仍然穿着格子衫和夹克外套，仍然习惯在被叫到名字的时候推一推眼镜。克拉克整理着被泥土蹭脏的采访稿，“他一直都在。”

“是吗？”戈登快速地问。

克拉克抬起头，发现戈登脸上难以掩饰的渴望，他发现他无法说谎。克拉克摇了摇头。

戈登咬着嘴唇，“我还是会每天打开蝙蝠灯。”

克拉克笑容勉强，“那很好。”

“我不知道等他回来……如果他回来，看到我拿蝙蝠灯当台灯用会是什么反应。”

“如果。”

“猜猜看，蝙蝠镖插脑？”戈登想象道。

克拉克吸了口气：“听上去好疼。”

“他在哪儿？”

克拉克犹豫着。

戈登发现他并不能迅速地证明自己值得信任。“他吃过我做的点心。”

克拉克轻笑，“那不能算。”

“我是说蝙蝠侠。”

现在克拉克看他的眼神里出现了一闪而过的惊讶，还有他绝不会承认的一丝嫉妒。戈登把这当作即将成功的信号。

“我不会去打扰他。”戈登急切而自私地说，“我不会说梦话。我连芭芭拉都不会告诉，即使她每天晚上抱着我哭泣，然后和我一起看着动画片等到天明。”

“北极。”克拉克移开了视线。

“什么？”

克拉克不再重复。他推了推自己的眼镜。

“他还会回来吗？”戈登知道他在让这个善良的小镇男孩为难，但他顾不得那么多了。

克拉克沉默得更久，直到戈登感觉自己快要窒息而死的时候，他终于开了口。

“……我不知道。”

哥谭的夜风向来带着潮气，携带着这座城市最边角的陈旧气息席卷而上，几乎要洇湿纸张的边缘。戈登倚在警局天台的护栏上，借着蝙蝠灯的光线翻阅案件。即便已经有几年无人回应，他仍然习惯于在这种平静之中思考。

他参加了布鲁斯的葬礼，在他的墓前为他念悼词。他知道那个小男孩已经走远，而充满自毁倾向的那名义警也已经实现了愿望。他什么也等不来的。

但他仍然时不时开启蝙蝠灯，擦拭它的次数超过了自己的眼镜。如同一个坚定的城市守护者，戈登仍在等待着，期许有一天空荡的天台上金属相叩的声音倏然响起。在他对面，哥谭黑骑士会站在蝙蝠灯旁边，用指节轻轻敲击上面的那只金属蝙蝠。他会发现那一天它仍然一尘不染。蝙蝠侠会为此感到满意，胜过塑像前不绝的花束。

“好久不见，局长。”布鲁斯会问，“这次是什么案子？”

但直到夜深，天台上也只有风卷挟易拉罐时翻动的轻响。戈登从案子中抬起头，关闭蝙蝠灯的前一瞬，鞋尖踢到什么，撞击的声音清脆。他俯下身把它捡起来，在蝙蝠灯浮动着尘埃的光线中让指尖划过蝙蝠镖的边缘。

戈登微笑起来，他预感今晚会做一个好梦。

-END


End file.
